Dolls
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: The newest craze in Konoha were those dolls, where the girls stitch it up to make it look like their love. After being bombarded with lots of dolls, Sasuke decides he loathes them. But when Naruto decides to give him one... [SasuNaru, oneshot, fluff]


**Title: **Dolls**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **K+ or PG for s-ai (and a kiss. X3)**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of it's characters does not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **I have nothing to say, except that it's fifteen minutes after 5 AM, and my mom will kill me because I was supposed to be asleep fifteen minutes ago. XD Got inspiration from an icon from LJ, where Naruto was holding a doll!Sasuke and Sasuke was holding a doll!Naruto... so...Oh, and I'm sorry, but I just **had **to make them kiss. -sweat drop- X3 Please review!

* * *

**Dolls**

What was up with these dolls, anyway?

Sasuke scoffed, kicking aside the boxes of dolls that looked like him aside. It was as if the heavens decided to punish him suddenly by making an evil doll of doom, and letting raging fangirls stitch the pathetic excuse of a human body to look like him, because he nearly cried as he saw what had happened to his front porch. Well, he couldn't really see his front porch anymore. All that was seen were pink boxes with dolls made of cotton, with black hair and a blue shirt.

He picked up a box and raised an eyebrow. _My nose is not that big. _Another box. _The ears are just horrible. _And another. _It... looks like a dog chewed on it._

Recently, the newest craze in the village of Konoha were those little dolls. In a box was a ragged-cloth-stuffed-with-cotton, five needles, different colors of strings, some patches, and various materials for design. They were made like that for whoever who buys them would be able to design the ragged-cloth-stuffed-with-cotton to look like the person they love. And if they give it to that person, it says that they'll fall in love and live happily ever after.

Sasuke thought it was a load of rubbish. Yep, a load of filthy, stinking, pathetic rubbish. Who would even think of inventing something as stupid as that?

At the back of his mind, he cursed the cursed doll-maker.

Kicking more boxes out of the way to clear a path, he made it all the way to his gate and stepped out into the streets. He turned back to close the gate, but paused as he heard someone calling his name.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasukeee!"

Raising an eyebrow at the newcomer, Sasuke stood where he was and spoke, "What is it, _dobe_?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto huffed, his face red. Whether it was because he was embarrassed, or because of all the running, the dark-haired boy couldn't tell. What he could tell, however, that the blonde had had his hands behind his back the whole time he saw him. Naruto continued, face still redder than ever. "Well, I know it's lame and all that, but I couldn't help it. I saw one at the store and just had to buy it! It was hard, you know, but I got through it! I mean, Sasuke, I have something --" He shifted his eyes to the side and managed to peek in through the slightly open gate. He caught sight of the pink boxes and blinked.

"Naruto?" Sasuke pushed on, not knowing what the other was talking about, but was curious when the boy just suddenly faltered. Swiftly, he caught sight of disappointment in blue eyes as Naruto looked down, but when he looked up, his face was as bright as ever.

Naruto retorted to laughing nervously and smiling goofily as he scratched the back of his head with one hand, while the other remained suspiciously behind his body. "--to do! That's it, I have something to do!" He turned and waved with a strained smile, "Bye, Sasuke!"

He quickly put his hands in front of him as he turned his back on the Uchiha, but he wasn't quick enough. Just as he raised a foot to start running, he was yanked backwards with a hand pulling harshly at his wrist. "Wha -- hey!" He was then forced to face Sasuke, his hand then available for all to see.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his face an expression of unexpected surprise. Clutched tightly in the blonde's hand was a doll.

Naruto blushed ten shades of red, but didn't protest when Sasuke took the doll in his hands, and simply... looked at it. The doll was messily stitched up, and the shirt seriously came out wrong. The shorts were too long, and the hair looked like as if a bomb just exploded in the doll's face. Nevertheless, Sasuke found it the most beautifully made from all the ones on his front porch.

He snapped out his daze as he heard Naruto clear his throat in front of him, and was rather amused to find that Naruto's face still hasn't lost it's bright color of crimson. Naruto frowned at his smirk and huffed, "Well, it's not like I'm asking you to keep it or anything. I just wanted to show you, I guess. Throw it for all I care." He stuck his tongue out and about-faced grumpily, his hand raised as a mocking wave.

And that's when Sasuke took notice of the cuts on the boy's skin, and the small bruises.

Smiling a bit, Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the boy's hand in his own, ignoring the sputtered protests from the other. "Thank you, Naruto." And thus he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Naruto's lips that the boy shyly returned.

At the back of his mind, Sasuke decided that the doll-maker wasn't so cursed after all.

**- owari -**


End file.
